


Storm

by thebewlaysister



Series: We Must Find Hope In The Impossible [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebewlaysister/pseuds/thebewlaysister
Summary: I wrote this fluff in the middle of a lil' depressive episode and it's been sitting in my drafts for ages so, enjoy?





	

In one shadowy corner a figure was huddled, its frame disguised with several layers of blankets. As Spock & Bones slowly approached it, it shifted very slightly in response. From the darkness, the reflective light of a pair of eyes stared at them.

"It's alright ... " Bones spoke delicately into the dark. "We're friends."

The figure pulled away, crouching, towards the very darkest nook in the cavern.

The two men hesitated momentarily and then continued their approach. Within a few seconds they were inches away. At this point they both crouched at the figure's sides; a look of gentle concern glistened in the doctor's eyes. Spock was gazing at the figure, his browline at a shallow incline and his expression soft.

As they crouched, a woman appeared at the cavern's entrance. "Doctor McCoy, may I come in?"  
Bones beckoned her foward and soon she, too, was crouching near the figure.

For a few silent seconds they watched the figure; a chink of light from beyond the cavern's entrance revealed two small, pale and dirtied hands grasping the blankets tightly. Bones reached out to touch the flesh of one of the hands; the figure did not flinch, and the flesh was very cold.

"We're here to help," he spoke softly.

Though obscured by darkness, they noticed the figure move its head as though observing the situation. Its breathing was laboured.

"Who ... are you?" it whispered.

Bones smiled softly. "I'm Leonard McCoy, this is Spock..." He gestured at the Vulcan, who nodded in response. "And this is Uhura ..." The lady smiled kindly.

"Why don't you let us take you over to this wall, over here, so we can take a proper look at you?"

The figure nodded and held out a small hand. Bones took it, and Spock gently held it by the other arm, and together they helped it over to a sunlit wall. The blankets slipped away to reveal a thin body dressed in torn clothing. One of the trouser legs was bloodied and the figure limped and groaned, almost collapsing under its own slight weight. As they carried it over, sunlight hit the figure's face, revealing it to be a young girl. Her hair was long & red and her eyes were a piercing green. She couldn't have been older than seventeen years of age.

Once they had laid her against the wall, Spock brought one of the blankets over. The girl's eyes were wide-eyed, terrified, wandering, and her expression almost frozen into one of horror. She had proceeded quite calmly with the movement, but now she sat there almost catatonic with fear.

Bones held her caringly by the arm, his other hand resting against the injured leg. It was bloody and broken; the wound was a couple of days old and the girl winced in pain with each breath.

"Don't take me," she whispered suddenly, almost pleading.

Bones looked at the girl with concern. Uhura responded, "We can take care of you. We have a ship outside where we can fix your leg, give you food and warmth, protect you..."

She shook her head, trembling. "I can't. I don't ..." She trailed off, squinting away from the sunlight that flooded this part of the cavern. She shuddered into tears.

Spock placed his hand on her right shoulder arm and stared at her almost analytically, although there was a hint of something softer in his features. Uhura was closest, crouching on the girl's left side and partly blocking the cavern's entrance from view. She also had comforting hands resting on the girl's arm.

Bones turned to stare at the entrance. It had been raining heavily just half an hour ago, but now a very faint rainbow stretched across part of the woodland beyond.

"Is it the sunlight ? Don't you like the sunlight ?"

She shook her head tearfully.

"I can give you something to help you sleep, if you wish, and then I'll make sure you wake up in a dark room."

The girl trembled silently, considering the proposition. She then nodded very slowly and shakily.

A loud thunder crack suddenly pierced the silence, making the three of them jump. The girl shook violently. Spock pulled out his phaser and ran to the entrance to investigate.

Dark clouds were coalescing directly above their cave and thick rain drops were starting to pound against every surface. The rainbow had faded and the sunlight had disappeared. There was a faint sound of birds cawing in the windswept tree canopies beyond, but it was starting to be drowned out by the sound of the now hammering rain.

"It won't let me leave," the girl wept despairingly.

"It's just rain," Bones assured her in a comforting tone.

"No ..." she shook her head in resignation.

Spock returned to crouch beside the two of them.

"Doctor?" he spoke in an enquiring tone.

Bones turned to him.

"Can we beam directly from here?"

"The morphology of the rock blocks our transmissions. We must leave this cavern in order to beam up."

Bones nodded decisively and pulled out a hypo. Before the girl could begin to protest, she was already fading out of consciousness.

\------------------

 


End file.
